<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Message for Chanyeol by kaisjongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439273">A Message for Chanyeol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisjongin/pseuds/kaisjongin'>kaisjongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, shs!chanbaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisjongin/pseuds/kaisjongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy Grade 11 student Baekhyun na may crush kay Grade 12 student Chanyeol. Battle of the band happened, eyes met, a message was sent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Message for Chanyeol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wala kang mapapala kung titingin ka lang dyan!" Agad namang napalingon si Baekhyun sa kung saan nanggaling ang boses, there goes his friend Jongdae kasama ang isa pa nyang kaibigang si Kyungsoo na minamataan din sya habang paupo sa table. Nasa canteen sila dahil breaktime na at nauna sya kaysa sa dalawa upang magsave ng upuan. Nadatnan syang nakatingin sa kabilang table, ang galing nga kasi hindi sya nahuli nung mga taong mismong nasa table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Napanguso si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng dalawa kaya napairap si Jongdae. "Crush mo ata yan since grade 9 tayo? Ano na bakla! Galaw galaw! Last year na nyan ngayon." Mas lalo namang napanguso si Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dae bunganga mo naman. Baka marinig!" Mahinang saway nito kay Jongdae. The latter rolled his eyes at pumangalumbaba. "Sus, walang magagawa 'yang pagtingin-tingin mo talaga, Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Eh kuntento naman na ako dun. Masaya na ako sa ganoon lang." Jongdae made a face. "Ewan ko sayo bakla! Walang happy crush na natagal ng dalawang taon! Kung ako sayo umamin ka na lang kahit STEM student sya." Nagkunwari pang nasusuka si Jongdae kaya hinampas sya ni Kyungsoo habang natawa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ikaw lagi ka na lang galit sa STEM students! Si Kuya Min--" 'Di na natapos ni Kyungsoo 'yung sinasabi nya kasi agad na kinuha ni Jongdae yung Max sa bulsa nya at sinubo kay Kyungsoo kahit na may balat pa ito. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patuloy na nag-asaran ang dalawa habang iniisip naman ni Baekhyun kung aamin ba sya. Nahihiya sya. Feeling nya out of reach si Chanyeol. He's like the campus crush, hindi dahil playboy ito pero dahil talented... at masungit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People are like that no? Mas attracted talaga sila sa mga taong hindi sila pinapansin, at alam nilang wala silang pag-asa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well that's not the case for Baekhyun naman. He likes Chanyeol not because he's masungit nor how the latter makes it challenging kasi napaka unapproachable. One of the reasons why he admires Chanyeol is the latter's love for music. Ganoon din kasi si Baekhyun, mahilig sa musika.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol is a part of a band from their school na tumutugtog kada may school program, that explains the reason why a lot of people knows Chanyeol. Other than that, matalino rin. Sya yung payat na matangkad na matalino't kumakanta at naggigitara. Sinong hindi magkakagusto sa kanya?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Baekhyun thinks he's just that... That normal highschool kid na everyone probably knows just because they've been classmates, or because he always belong to the list of the top students of the batch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pero hindi naman ganoon ka-boring si Baekhyun. He's not the nerd type of guy. Sadyang matalino at masipag lang, idagdag pa na hindi masyadong maingay, kalmado lagi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ani nga ni Jongdae, "Para kang anghel talaga, Baek. Or feeling ko reincarnated version ka ni Maria Clara." but Baekhyun would always just dismiss it off. As much as possible, ayaw nyang nahahalintulad kay Maria Clara. Natritrigger ang feminist side nya. The romanticism towards Maria Clara should come to an end, it just feeds off the idea that women should do nothing but abide with the Spaniard's stereotype for a dalagang filipina- mahinhin, masunurin, relihiyoso, konserbatibo, at inosente.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isa pa, hindi naman talaga anghel si Baekhyun. Maraming taong nagsasabing mabait sya, pero ayaw nya lang talagang magalit. Iniiwasan nya hangga't maaari. Nakaka-drain lang ng energy kung tutuusin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello? Earth to Baekhyun Byun!" Napatingin naman bigla si Baek kay Jongdae at pumikit-pikit. He accidentally zoned out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ang sabi ko, susunduin ka namin bukas para sabay sabay na tayo." Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun kay Jongdae.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tangina mo!" Kinurot naman ni Baekhyun yung braso ni Jongdae. Kakadating pa lang nila sa school pero nagmura na agad si Jongdae pagkakita sa ibang kaibigan nito. Ganoon na ata talaga ang bagong hi at hello.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tangina mo rin! Bilisan nyo pumasok dali ang dami ng tao baka mapunta pa kayo sa dulo!" Panghihikayat sa kanila ni Yixing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. "Oo pero kakain muna kami. Nakakairita kasi 'tong si Jongdae nagmamadali. Hindi tuloy kami nakakain ng dinner." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nanlaki ang mata ni Yixing. "Huh? Alas otso na!" Tinapik lang sya ni Jongdae sa balikat. "Wala namang oras oras basta pagkain." At hinila na si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo palayo. Lumingon naman si Baek sandali at ngumiti kay Yixing kaya kinawayan sya nito.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Baek alam mo, tutugtog sina Chanyeol ngayon diba? Bakit hindi mo i-try umamin ngayon?" Nabilaukan naman si Baekhyun sa kinakain nyang siomai kaya agad syang inabutan ni Kyungsoo ng tubig at sinamaan ng tingin si Jongdae.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ano ba naman 'yang sinasabi mo!" Agad namang dumepensa si Dae. "Gaga! Nagtatanong lang ako!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matapos makabawi ni Baekhyun ay nagsalita ito. "Dae, nakakahiya. Ang dami pang tao, ayoko namang mareject sa harap ng maraming tao 'no?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patango-tango naman si Jongdae. "Sabagay. Tangina rin kasi ng mga Grade 12 STEM students na yan eh akala mo ang gwa-gwapo nila, mga mang-iiwan o ghoster naman ulol." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tawang tawa naman si Kyungsoo, "Gago ka! Bakit mo prinoproject kay Chanyeol Park 'yung naging kalandian mo?" Umirap naman si Jongdae kaya napatawa na rin si Baekhyun. Habang buhay na atang may galit si Jongdae sa mga Grade 12 STEM students.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pero Baek, wala ka ba talagang balak? I mean, 3 months from now gra-graduate na sila." Napabuntong hininga naman si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nya rin talaga maintindihan bakit ang big deal nitong topic na 'to sa mga kaibigan nya. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He simply admires Chanyeol, oo crush nya na nga ito for 2 years na, pero crush lang naman... sana.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gusto nya rin namang umamin sa totoo lang, hindi sa nag-eexpect sya ng kung ano. Gusto nya lang malaman ni Chanyeol na mayroong taong humahanga sa kanya at sa kagustuhan nya sa musika. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We all know you've been waiting for them. Everyone in this school surely knows them! Give it up for the Battle of the Band's next contestant-- J-SKY!" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Parang dumagundong sa quadrangle nang nagsi-akyat sa stage ang apat na myembro ng J-SKY. Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongin at syempre, si Chanyeol. Parehong sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay inalog-alog at kurot sya. May pagkindat pa sa kanya si Jongdae at pagsabing 'Ayan na bebe mo!'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Automatic na sinundan nya ng tingin si Chanyeol, ang gwapo gwapo talaga nito. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There goes the almighty Chanyeol Park walking up the stairs with his disheveled hair, furrowed brows and hooded dark brown eyes, wearing his usual black outfit during performance. The moment his veiny arms found its way to the microphone accompanied with the electric guitar, his face suddenly relaxed, like he's holding on to his dear life. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the amusement on Baekhyun's face magmula noong makita ang binata ay hindi na nawala. Kitang kita nya kung gaano ka-mahal ni Chanyeol ang pagtugtog. Damn it, mas nahuhulog ata sya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll do it all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On our own"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agad na naghiyawan ang mga tao nang nag-umpisang kumanta si Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Shit. Chasing Cars, paborito nyang kanta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We don't need</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anything</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or anyone"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when Chanyeol looked up from the guitar as it was his time to sing, his eyes met Baekhyun's.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If I lay here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If I just lay here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun bit his lips as he continued having a staring contest with Chanyeol. He certainly would.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nakahiga na sa kama nya si Baekhyun ng mahigit isang oras ngunit hindi pa rin sya maka-tulog. The scene from earlier keeps on repeating at the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nababaliw na ata sya, tangina. Nagkatitigan lang naman sila ni Chanyeol. It's insane how the 1 minute staring contest with Chanyeol Park is enough to drive him crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ang dami nyang naiisip. Was it really him whom Chanyeol stared at? O baka ang katabi nyang si Jongdae o Kyungsoo, o baka ang nasa harap nya? Ang nasa likod nya?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun sighed for the nth time. Aminin man nyang kinilig nga sya sa titigan nila, hindi naman sya mapakali kasi baka mamaya naduling lang pala sya at tamang hinala lang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to open his phone instead at pumunta sa Facebook profile ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park, it says. Cancel request, it says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oo nga pala, hindi pa rin sya ina-accept sa fb ni Chanyeol. Sinabihan na rin naman sya dati nina Jongdae na baka hindi taong fb si Chanyeol, kitang kita naman na ilang taon na ang dp nito, at kung ilan lang ang friends sa Facebook. Wala pang tatlong daan. Napaka-private na tao. Dagdag points talaga.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked the messenger icon beside the cancel request button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol Park</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">November 5, 2018, 6:14 PM</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Hello. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">I just want to say I saw you perform kanina sa program. Ang galing mo.</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Sent.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">January 7, 2019, 6:14 PM</span>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Hi! Congrats sa inyo at ka-banda mo for winning the battle of the bands this year. :)</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Sent.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun sighed at naisipang magtipa ng panibagong mensahe. Sure naman syang hindi makikita o mababasa ni Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hello. Congrats again for winning the battle of the bands this year. Ang galing mo :)</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papasok na si Baekhyun sa canteen nang makita nya mula sa glass window na nandun si Chanyeol kasama ang mga ka-banda o sabihin na rin nating ka-tropa nito. Chanyeol is seriously just listening to the three in front of him na nagta-talo ata. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Napatingin naman sa halos katabing lamesa nito si Baekhyun at nakitang naka-upo doon sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Napapikit naman sandali si Baekhyun at nag-isip kung papasok pa ba syang canteen. Nahihiya na naman sya lalo na't naalala nya na naman yung tinginan nila na hindi sya sigurado kung totoo ba, at 'yung mensahe nya kagabi kay Chanyeol kahit sigurado naman syang hindi nya ito nabasa dahil chineck nya 'yung messenger nya kaninang umaga.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patalikod na sana sya nang biglang napadako ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongdae at sinenyasan syang pumasok. Napabuntong hininga naman sya. Sabi na nga ba, wala talaga syang kawala.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pumasok sya sa loob kahit conscious sya kasi madadaanan nya yung table nila Chanyeol. He's calling all the good lords para wala syang gawing katangahan, sana hindi sya madapa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagmadali syang naglakad papunta kina Kyungsoo nang hindi na pinapansin ang paligid nya. Nakahinga sya ng maluwag nang makarating sa table kahit na bumungad sa kanya ang nakakalokong ngiti ng dalawa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Upo ka dyan dali!" Excited na sabi ni Jongdae. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. 'Yung upuan kasing natira para kay Baekhyun ay yung upuan na makikita talaga sya ni Chanyeol, na para bang magkaharap sila na pinapagitnaan lang ng mga table at tao, kitang kita pa rin ang isa't-isa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ang laki laki ng canteen, bakit dito mo pa napili?" Nagkibit balikat lang si Jongdae at tumawa. "'Wag ka nang choosy! Puno ng tao dito kanina no! Pinagsabay na naman lunch natin sa lunch ng junior high." Tumango na lang si Baekhyun kahit na ang creepy talaga ng smile ni Jongdae. Para bang sinadya talaga.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ano oorder nyo? Sabay ko kayo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya pabiro naman syang hinampas ni Jongdae. "Weh? Gusto mo lang magpabibo kasi crush mo si Jongin Kim eh. Para tignan ka kapag tatayo ka. Sus! Alam ko na yan!" Agad namang kinirot ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan?" Halos hysterical na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Lumingon-lingon pa ito pero mukhang wala namang nakarinig sa kabalbalan ni Jongdae.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Puputulan na kita ng dila tangina ka!" Tumatawang nag peace sign naman si Jongdae habang may sumisilay na ngiti naman si Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anong ngini-ngiti ngiti mo dyan!" Napatawa naman parehong sina Baekhyun at Jongdae kaya padabog na tumayo si Kyungsoo, "umorder kayo mag-isa nyo!" At umalis. Lingid sa kaalaman na nakatingin na nga sa kanya ngayon si Jongin Kim. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganoon lang si Kyungsoo, nag-inarte pero isasabay talaga sila ng bili. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun then reached for his phone and opened his data. Based on Baekhyun's peripheral vision, napatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanila. Lingering his gaze for a few seconds before opening his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Busy namang magtingin ng schedule si Baekhyun sa phone when a notification popped up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol Park accepted your friend request. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at halos mabitawan ang cellphone nya. Ilang ulit syang pumikit para malaman kung namamalikmata lang ba sya pero totoo nga. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hoy! Anong meron?" Pang-uusisa ni Jongdae pero hindi nya ito sinagot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agad syang napatingin sa table nina Chanyeol at nakita nya itong nakatingin sa kanya, not with his usual cold gaze but a rather amused one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun immediately looked away at tinignan ang phone nya. Ngayon naman ay pumuntang messenger, there he saw Chanyeol's profile picture in a small circle next to his message. Na-seen 'yung message nya, putangina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then saw Chanyeol stood from his chair at tinapik sa balikat ang mga kaibigan. "Una na ako." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes shamelessly followed Chanyeol's figure, may bahid ng pagtataka at panic nang makitang papalapit sa direksyon nya si Chanyeol. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso nya. Maski si Jongdae at mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol ay nagulat din.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol slightly lowered down his body in front of Baekhyun and gently waved his phone and smirked. "I saw your message. Thanks."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you kung mayroon mang nagbasa nitong very cringey kong fic hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>